An organization or certain workgroups within an organization may have use of a plurality of devices comprising a variety of device types. For instance, a mobile web development group, a mobile app development group, or a mobile content development group may use a large number of devices to design and test content to be accessed on such device types. As another example, an organization may provide a variety of devices to its employees depending upon their job requirements. Because these devices comprise the organization's assets, each acquired device is inventoried before being provided to a user.
Even after a device has been added to the inventory, information about the device should be updated in accordance with changes to the device. With mobile devices, for example, effective inventory management includes keeping track of locations of mobile devices and who has the mobile devices. However, with device inventory typically being done via manual data entry, it is a significant chore to manage inventory of devices. If the inventory of devices is not effectively managed, the organization may rapidly lose control of its devices or even scheduling a software upgrade may be problematic.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.